


Senseless

by Kissa



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bottom Jace Wayland, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Happy Ending, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, PWP, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Protective Jace Wayland, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland, Topping from the Bottom, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Alec Lightwood, virgin Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/pseuds/Kissa
Summary: It's here, fam! Jace fists Alec and the story of how they got to it. With a little side of messed up because that's how we like it up in Haus Kissa.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	Senseless

_Cockslut._  
  
Alec had read the word on a toilet door at Pandemonium, where someone had scribbled “ _Alec Lightwood is a-_ ” with a knife tip on the wood.  
  
It didn’t upset him, one, because whoever had scribbled that had done so in anger at not having been able to get his attention, let alone anything else and two, because it described him pretty well.  
  
Although, was he still a slut if he only desired one person’s cock, all the time, as much and as hard as physically possible?  
  
Maybe it hadn’t been a good idea for him to go to Jace and confess, all that time ago. They had been little more than kids, but it had seemed the natural progression: get cleared for the field, kill their first demons, become parabatai, crumble under the unexpected intimacy of the bond, give in to the desire it sparked in them.  
  
Since the day his lips had locked with Jace’s for the first time, Alec had become unable to think of Jace without becoming aroused, sometimes so much so that it made it imperative for him to leave any company he was keeping at the time.  
  
He knew they were both enmeshed with each other, not in the healthiest of ways, and that the more mature thing to do would be for them to call it quits and act like it was just a phase, then go and find separate partners.  
  
Alec knew he could date the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus had been trying to get him into bed for ages, lured by Alec’s clumsiness and youthful charm.  
  
Jace could have his pick of any woman, taken or free, from all the known realms. Bar a few lesbians, there was no woman alive who did not desire Jace. The men were no better, only they were better at repressing their desires.  
  
That Jace was so coveted was one of the things that turned Alec on to no end. More precisely, it was the thought that he, with his mousy clothes and forgettable presence, the boy no one ever remembered, had gained Jace’s exclusive favour.  
  
By the time he had had the courage to confess how he felt, Alec had expected Jace to have been around quite a bit.  
  
It had turned out Jace was just as inexperienced as him, just more determined and more informed about it. Sometimes it felt as though Valentine had made his trainee memorise all the knowledge available to the Nephilim. There were few things Jace didn’t know or hadn’t at least heard about. It had been a good thing, because Jace was able to soothe all of Alec’s worries and insecurities.  
  
He had been really bothered and scared by the fact that everyone who took an interest in him did so because he sort of fit into the “shy virgin” type and everyone wanted to be the one to strip him of that one attractive quality they saw in him. Only with Jace did he feel wanted and loved for what he was, with his imperfections, not despite them.  
  
“I see the love you carry in you, Alec. For everyone and everything. And there’s a certain innocence about the way you strive to see good in everyone, even in those who will take advantage of it. But that’s what I am there for, to point out the rotten ones and keep you safe. Because I love you. And I am the luckiest boy ever to have your love.” Jace had told him. “It’s not a weakness to be soft and loving in a harsh world.”  
  
Regarding Alec’s fear that once he was no longer a virgin, he would lose his appeal, Jace had tried several ways of soothing his concerns, but pointing out the obvious had not worked, because Alec’s fear was irrational and built on bullshit ideas others had put in his head. So he had come up with an equally irrational train of thought, that had made sense to Alec’s mind: “Think about it this way. If you’re only ever mine, you’ll never not be a virgin, because I’ll have been your first and you’ll have been mine. So every time we are together is a new first time.”  
  
Maybe, after sitting with that thought for a bit, Alec had realised how stupid that whole concept was, but his loyalty to Jace had only increased at the thought that his parabatai had searched long and hard for the right thing to say to soothe his worrying mind.  
  
Jace had figured out a lot about Alec without him having to ask for explicit answers.  
  
Like Alec’s need to be told what to do and how it calmed him. In everyday life, Alec was the one in charge, having to make decisions and plan strategies. It was such a relief to be able to give someone else the reins for a change. And that extended to sex too.  
  
They were so in tune with each other, a simple look was enough to convey what one needed and the other would know.  
  
Sometimes it was just healing and being held, other times it was a night of being slowly taken apart and put back together until they didn’t know where one ended and the other began. The morning would find them both mended and feeling much better, whole and recharged.  
  
Jace also knew what it meant when he went to his room only to find Alec kneeling at the foot of the bed. It meant that Alec wanted to shut down his racing mind and needed the help to do that, usually by letting Jace fuck his mouth in every way he saw fit, until his eyes rolled to the back of his head from arousal. In such cases, Jace’s command would be the only thing he needed to find a release of his own.  
  
What he loved the most though, was when he let Jace use him. He would be bent over the desk in his office, or trying in vain to find purchase on the wet tiles in the shower, and Jace’s hands would be bruising his hips as Jace ground in to him unsparingly. Sometimes he would not even get hard, too tired and too drained, but still manage to come, some arcane mechanism in him using the arousal in his brain to build up to the pleasure exploding in his core and spreading all over his body, leaving him trembling and making small helpless sounds. 

It was only recently that he had trusted himself to tell Jace of his new, all encompassing desire that kept visiting him in his every waking moment.  
  
Alec wanted to be overwhelmed. Ideally he wanted to be fucked until he passed out, well beyond his limits, but that would require more people. At least one other besides Jace. However, he did not want anyone else but Jace to lay a hand on him. Weird and contradictory need to have, he thought, but he still mentioned it to Jace.  
  
“Oh, I know just what to do.” Jace’s face had lit up. “To be honest I was afraid you’d say you want us to invite more people in our bed, but I understand now it’s not that. We’re going to need a day all to ourselves for it, one where we have the next morning off too.”  
  
***  
  
That day was now. Alec looked at Jace full of trepidation, wondering if he would decide not to go through with it once D-Day came around.  
  
But Jace had asked him for something he seldom brought up, and Alec had generously complied, wanting to know Jace got what he needed out of this too.  
  
Jace enjoyed getting fucked until he saw every angel in the heavens too; he just didn’t ask for it as often and as much because pleasuring Alec was an even bigger high. However he didn’t mind it when the focus was on him for a change.  
  
Alec had let him snap a very tight cock ring around the base of his erection and he had spent the whole afternoon buried to the hilt inside Jace, wrenching orgasm after orgasm from his parabatai.  
  
Jace couldn’t help but call the shots even as he was the one being split open, Alec and his engorged, unusually large cock acting as simple tools for his pleasure and he gave instructions every step of the way. But he knew that Alec needed the guidance and the encouragement so he could get his out of this part of their encounter.  
  
Jace loved to come a lot and hard. Whereas Alec needed a long time to get in that headspace and a lot of his pleasure happened in his mind, Jace had an almost non-existent refractory period and was capable of coming over and over, if he was in the right setting for it. And this afternoon, he had managed to get Alec to access that part of him. To his astonished parabatai, he must have seemed superhuman, coming so much and so hard, well beyond what was usual for a young Nephilim their age.  
  
He only told Alec he was done when he felt completely wrecked and like he could no longer bear to be inactive on the now disgusting, sticky sheets.  
  
Alec pulled out carefully, holding Jace close to him and wrapping himself around his smaller parabatai while they waited for their bodies to cool down a bit. He straightened Jace’s hair and kissed his sweaty temples, neck and shoulders before he let him rest for a bit in the embrace.  
  
A quick shower and a change of sheets later, Jace proceeded with his plan and had Alec lie down on the bed for him, starting to open him slowly, whispering words of praise and gratitude for earlier. He had left the cock ring in place, snug around the base of Alec’s cock, but not out of the desire to be cruel. In order to give Alec what he wanted, he needed him unable to come in that way.  
  
He lay down next to Alec and pulled him close with one arm.  
  
Alec gasped when he felt the four fingers inside him spreading apart and opening him further, more than he’d ever thought his body was capable of. Jace’s thumb was stroking at the stretched muscle from the outside, rubbing the lube in.  
  
He nodded to Jace and closed his eyes briefly to center himself. This was easy so far, Jace had mercifully avoided his prostate for the time being.  
  
Then Jace added his thumb too, and the widest part of his hand disappeared inside Alec.  
  
Jace knelt up, having to add more lube and needing to see for himself.  
  
“By the angel, Alec, this looks so perfect. You’re taking my whole hand... Does it hurt?”  
  
Alec shook his head no before actually saying the word.  
  
“No, it doesn’t hurt. It feels… like a lot. Like more than I should be taking. It’s good.”

“I’m not going to go too deep this time, alright? I still need you able to walk tomorrow. How about if I do this?” Jace asked, pushing in an extra inch, until his wrist was inside his parabatai too. He felt the internal muscles give way slowly and he moaned, loving the way it felt to have his lover’s body yield to him so fully.  
  
“Jace… I- fuuuuck! I think that’s my limit.” Alec panted out. “It feels so good. Scary good. How you can open me.”  
  
“Now, let’s see about your fantasy…” Jace smiled. “You are so good for me right now. I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, Jace. Please-” Alec said, without thinking. It was the pure and basic truth. He trusted Jace with everything - with his safety in battle, with his support in life, with his heart, with his pain and with his pleasure too.

Jace started opening and closing his hand into a fist inside his parabatai, his fingers rubbing over his prostate on every open and close motion. The touch was so direct and so full on, it didn’t take long to throw Alec into a full body, dry orgasm. A renewed sheen of sweat covered him and he felt his every cell light up and respond to the overwhelming stimulation. 

He lost track of how many times Jace made him come like that. He could feel his heart beat erratically in his chest and his hips helplessly hump the air, pushing him onto Jace’s hand over and over.  
  
He held on until Jace opened the cock ring and took him in his mouth, looking up at him with so much adoration it made Alec feel like he was being pushed out of his own body.  
  
The next stroke over his prostate sent him into the most powerful release yet. He passed out even as his body pulsed and spasmed, releasing his pent-up come into his parabatai’s mouth. His body reflexively pushed the intruding hand out and closed back up defensively.  
  
Jace held him through it, wiping his hand on a towel he had put nearby, then busying himself with cleaning Alec up, pulling him into his arms and waiting for him to return to consciousness. He wrapped the two of them in a warm blanket as he waited, peppering sweet kisses across Alec’s face.  
  
Even though he found himself on the side of the one giving the care most of the time, he still felt safe and loved even as he waited for his lover to join him again. With every day, in every little way, Alec showed him a new way in which to love was not to destroy, but to rebuild and to heal. And that to be loved was even less to be the one destroyed.  
  
Alec had his own wounds, some that would need tending to his entire life, and Jace knew it fell onto him to take over that task, but slowly, Jace could feel he was learning how to expand the immense love he had for others far enough to cover himself too. And in doing so, he was helping Jace move away from his father’s darkness, one day at a time.  
  
(the end)  
  



End file.
